Jack a její láska IIIčást
by Narikon
Summary: Věci se pomalu začínají dávat do pohybu a Jack se osměluje...


**Citadela, Hookyard, dva dny později.**

Jack stála u baru. Vedle ní Garrus, který sledoval malou sklenku s kroganským chlastem a nemohl se rozhodnout jestli ještě počká nebo jestli se hned zbourá. Na druhé straně stála Tali, pokukující po jednom ze členů původní posádky Normandy. Hned se za ním vydala. Samara přátelsky kecala s Andersonem. Shepardová tančila s Liarou. Kelly posmutněle a žádostivě koukala na několik Asarijek. Wrex a Grunt se bavili o politických záležitostech na Tučance. Thane mluvil s Jacobem a Jokerem. Mordin a pár týpků sledovalo asarijskou striptérku. Miranda a Jack. Ty jediné byli na ocet. Snad další znamení.

Jack do sebe kopla štamprli vodky a vydala se na lov. Sebou ještě vzala lahvinku salarianského vína, aby utužila vztahy s Mirandou. Ta jen sledovala asarijské striptérky a přála si v tu chvíli jednu z nich popadnout a začít se s ní líbat.

„Nazdar, roztleskávačko…"oslovila k jejímu překvapení Jack vysokou černovlasou ženu. Miranda nadzvedla obočí, když na ní Jack ukázala láhev vína.

„Milé…"řekla s úsměvem Miranda a nechala si nalít víno.

„Co na to tady říkáš?"zeptala se Jack.

„Je to tu pohodové. Klídek po tom všem. A ty? Pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že si vylezla mezi lidi a jiné živočichy a jsi tu v klidu…"

„Nechceš snad, abych tu byla?"

„To ne, naopak jsem šťast… ráda, že jsi tu…"

Nedokončené slovo v Jack vzbudilo naději.

„Znala si někoho z předchozího týmu? Kromě Jokera…"zeptala se Jack a usrkla si vína.

„O všech jsem jen slyšela, ale nikoho jsem neznala… proč se semnou bavíš? Copak už nejsem cerberovská děvka?"přerušila vzápětí téma.

„Samozřejmě, že jsi. Ale rozhodla jsem se pro dnešek vylézt ze své ochranné ulity… nepůjdeme si taky zatančit?"zeptala se Jack.

„Tak jo…"souhlasila Miri a odložila sklenku. Jack pak odložila svoji sklenku a láhev vína a chytila Mirandu za ruku. Odešli k ostatním tanečníkům a začali se pořádně bavit.

Jack nenápadně prohlížela Mirandina prsa. Přála si je mít v tu chvíli v ústech a sát její bradavky. V Mirandě již působil silněji alkohol, v Jack ani ne. Ta na takové chlastačky byla zvyklá. Když se při tanci Miranda otočila k Jack zády, Jack jí bez varování pohladila po zadečku. Nemohla se udržet a zároveň chtěla zjistit Mirandinu reakci. Miranda pootočila hlavu, usmála se a záludně si přejela jazykem přes rty. Jack úsměv oplatila.

„Netušila jsem, že po mě jedeš…"řekla Miranda a přistoupila k Jack. Ostatní se bavili a tak si ani nevšimli jak Miranda bez okolků vzala ruku své společnice a dala si jí mezi nohy. Jack se zakousla do dolního rtu a projela jí vlna vzrušení, když si uvědomila, kde se nachází její ruka.

Miranda se naklonila, až k uchu Jack a opatrně ho olízla.

„Pojď na Normandy… necháme je tu bavit se, my máme svoji zábavu…"pronesla do Jackiina ouška. Jack se šťastně usmála a Miranda na ní mrkla.

Odebrali se pryč.

* * *

„Vidíš je?"zeptala se Jane své milenky Liary a Liara se podívala směrem k Jack a Mirandě.

„Možná bychom je později mohli navštívit…"řekla Liara.

„To jsi fakt taková děvka?"zeptala se Jane.

„To byl jen vtip… já jsem věrná jen tobě…"řekla Liara a vášnivě políbila Jane. Několik minut se líbali, bez zábran a vroucně, zatímco Miranda a Jack už došli k teleportačním zařízením, aby se přenesli rovnou na palubu Normandy.

„Všimla jsem si poručíka Chambersové…"řekla po chvilce Liara. Byla již totiž pár dní součástí posádky Normandy a především byla velice všímavá.

„Co tím myslíš?"zeptala se Jane rádoby-nechápavě.

Liara nadzvedla obočí. Jane rezignovala.

„Ano, asi se jí dost líbím…"

„Dost líbíš? Kdybych nebyla na palubě tak by tě snad znásilnila…"

„Já nevím jak se jí mám zbavit…"

„Nelíbí se ti? Upřímně…"

„Ale jo, je sexy, milá, pěkná a rozhodně by mi nevadilo, kdybych s ní byla v pelíšku, ale…"

„Jaké ale?"

„No, ale mám přeci tebe?"

„Ona je bez tebe velice nešťastná… taky si myslím, že je krásná… a trojka, proč by ne?"

Shepardová se usmála.

„Ty mě dokážeš fakt překvapit…"řekla a držíce se za ruce, vydali se najít Kelly. Ta seděla v koutě a hleděla do prázdné sklenky. Najednou si vedle ní z každé strany sedli dvě krásné ženy. Kelly procitla, nejdříve s překvapeným výrazem v očích a pak i s výrazem radostným.

„Nerušíme?"zeptala se Jane a pohlédla Kelly do rozzářených očí.


End file.
